User talk:Stephenaug
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pern Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Atlas of Pern page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sarah Manley (Talk) 17:46, February 19, 2010 Can you work on the Sixth Pass pages like Alessan and the plague?(Speaking of which, does the plague have a name besides the plague of 389 or the plague of the sixth pass?) I don't have much time anymore. Kaitan 04:31, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Several things: 1. How does one get permission to edit the Main Page? Not only does the list of books need updating (it's missing Dragongirl, Dragon's Time and the upcoming Sky Dragons, the short stories (The Smallest Dragonboy, The Girl Who Heard Dragons, Runner Of Pern, Ever The Twain (all compiled in A Gift Of Dragons) and Beyond Between, plus the graphic novel adaption of Dragonflight and the Choose-Your-Own-Adventure style books - perhaps there should be an "Other Books" page that links to them?), but some of the titles need tidying up (Dragon Quest to Dragonquest) and reordering (Dragonquest and Dragonsong cover the same time, but Dragonquest starts earlier. Ditto for Dragon's Kin and Dragon's Fire; Dragon's Fire starts earlier). I also think we should add a logo of some sort to the wiki - generic Wikia logo in the top left corner is pretty dull!. 2. Would you mind checking out my Talk Page and seeing if the sources I list there are usable on this wiki? I'm afraid I'm still a bit confused as to how things work. AMCAlmaron 09:30, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Anne McCaffrey Passed Away. The Queen Dragon is dead. Long Live the Queen! I'm going to miss her. Alockwood1 00:53, November 23, 2011 (UTC) The maps that Stephenaug uploaded to the Pern Wiki appear to have been made from a blank Pern map created for and copyrighted to the play-by-email club Rocky Crater Weyrhold (http://www.rockycrater.org), the original of which can be found here: http://piyer.rockycrater.org/downloads/blank-world-map.gif ...... Permission for reuse is only granted with the inclusion of the original copyright notice. Please restore this notice to all of the maps derived from it that are on the Pern Wiki. I am flattered that you are using our map, but I must insist that our terms of reuse be followed. Thank you. Alan J. Kleipass -- RCWh owner -- 23-Feb-2012 -Ajkleipass 21:04, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Main Page Changes Hi! My name is Lexi and I'm a member of the Wikia Community Development team. This is a great wiki and I thought it would really benefit from a makeover- I hope it's to your liking, and if it's not let me know what I can fix. LexiLexi 22:52, May 15, 2012 (UTC) : Hi Lexi! It looks great! Thanks. : Stephenaug 14:59, May 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Just thought I should mention I tried to give you a hand by putting the books on the Book Portal - which looks really cool! - in order, and also rearranged a few things (although for some reason the topmost icon on the First Pass won't centre, and the boxes aren't fully going around the icons for the Third Pass and Anthologies); ::*I put The Pern Survey above the other First Pass books to differentiate it from the other books (technically, the Pern Survey takes place during the Interval before the First Pass!). ::*I grouped Rescue Run (technically First Interval), Red Star Rising/Dragonseye and Ever The Twain (which can only be Second Pass) into "First Interval-Second Pass" and put all the Todd McCaffrey books into "Second Interval-Third Pass" - also placing the Second Interval books and the Third Pass books on different rows. ::*I added the remaining Anthologies and the Crossroads game books, and removed two of the links for the graphic novels - I figured they'd all get covered on one page, and the remaining title (or a variant of it) is what they use for the omnibus edition. ::Thoughts on this? We can always change things back if I've messed something up. AMCAlmaron 06:02, June 13, 2012 (UTC) :::I probably had a hundred different thoughts when I was putting it together, so you making those changes relieved a little pressure. Thanks. Now, I'm just wondering if the finished product is going to look OK. I'm going to spend some time looking at styling techniques on other Wiki's to see if we can make it less drab. Also, I might turn the headings into an image using the Myst Font you mentioned. I'm glad I'm not the only one that has trouble with the formatting within these templates. I had them all over the place several times and had to start over to get them to behave. I never could get a single image to center properly either... :::- Stephenaug 12:51, June 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::It just occured to me that several of the Third Pass books take place also in the Second Interval, due to the heavy use of timing it - Dragonsblood mentions it, it happens for half of Dragonheart and a quarter of Dragon's Time, and I think Sky Dragons is going to take place mostly there. Accordingly, I think we should recreate "Second Interval-Third Pass" as a book section; with the books on different rows to indicate time period - Second Interval on top, Third Pass below, like in my old format. What do you think? AMCAlmaron 19:47, June 17, 2012 (UTC) :I've been thinking about the Main Page again; since the pop-down boxes aren't formatting properly, should we shift the books around inside so that they're all three books wide (we can't make it four books wide due to the Sixth Pass)? This might mess up the First Pass books a bit, but the Ninth Pass ones might end up being grouped a bit better. :Also, as I mentioned above, I think we need to merge Second Interval and Third Pass back together -Dragonheart, Dragon's Time and Sky Dragons all time it back from the Third Pass to the Second Interval for some time - but I want to know what you think about that before I do it - in addition to that, I'll need you to create a new title image for it; you know which colour, font and size to make the text for it. AMCAlmaron 22:27, June 25, 2012 (UTC) ::If it's possible, could we have the slider above the other columns? For some reason, it stretches funny in the old Monobook view, and goes across half the content links. AMCAlmaron 09:08, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Categories I notice you've been updating the categories on various character pages; can I request you remember to add what region of Pern each character is from, as well as what point in time? That, and group dragons by colour? I know I've already done it for a few of them, so there'll be some examples of what I mean... AMCAlmaron 06:03, May 29, 2012 (UTC) : Lets make sure we have everything: : Characters should have the following categories populated: *"People" (all) *Role (Crafter, Holder, dragonrider, etc) *If role is crafter, which craft? (Harper, Healer, etc) *Status (Weyrleader, Master, etc) *Era (8th interval, 1st pass, etc) *Region (Northern, Southern??) *Affiliation (which hold or weyr) : Dragon categories: *"Dragon" (all) *Color *Affiliation *Era *Region *Status : Are we mising anything? This sound like too much info, but since we are really trying to make this the most complete and accurate guide, We probably should have too much rather than too little. : I am now thinking that we should probably have something that outlines what info (including categories) we need for all the entries. A template should be able to do that, but I am not well versed in their usage. : Stephenaug 13:27, May 29, 2012 (UTC) ::Sounds perfect to me - although do we need Region when we have Affiliation? I also wonder if we should make a page for deceased characters; ones who actually die during the course of the books or were dead before it began...we'd have to note that everyone not in the Ninth Pass is technically dead by that point in time...actually, no, it would just be too confusing. ::I think I started writing some of those categories on one of the template pages a while back, but I don't think anyone's really referred to them yet. Perhaps we should just put this on the Dynamic People talk page; which I am later planning to update by adding lists of which characters appear in which chapters of each book; so that people can write character pages accurately by taking notes from every one of their appearances. We could take the two and write an introduction to writing character pages. AMCAlmaron 20:37, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Hi I've joined here, and sometime it is hard for I to communicate something across in writing, I have a learning disabilty in English and low vision, two things I thought you should know about myself--GinnyStar-STD MOT 00:00, June 21, 2012 (UTC) New Pictures Wonderful work in adding all those pictures from the board game! The Wiki's looking brighter already! By the way, I think we should display these pictures on the location they represent as well as the character pages, cause each of the Lord Holders and Craftmasters are standing in front of the shields or crests of their Holds/Halls, plus the Weyrleaders are wearing their Weyr's symbol on their uniforms, so this would be an additional image of these various logos that fans could use as reference! AMCAlmaron 06:47, June 21, 2012 (UTC) : I was thinking along similar lines. I don't know if Robin Wood or Mayfair Games has the copyright for these, so I'm going to modify the license info I entered for each image to include Mayfair Games. - Stephenaug 01:30, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Maps Just finished making a quick edit of my old Pern map; this one changes the colour of the terrain to show the borders of Holds and Weyrs; http://amcalmaron.deviantart.com/#/d54piay. Do you think we could use this somewhere? I'm already planning to chop up my old map into sections and display them on the pages for each Major Hold - and at the same time give my old map an overhaul, since it's got some mistakes - but the only reason I haven't uploaded them yet is cause I'm not sure which copyrights to put on the picture - the terrain info is from the Atlas of Pern, and I grabbed a random map to use as the base (an edit by Mynti on Pernworld.net, but they only added a few non-canon places that I removed; the original map was from one of the Pern books). What do you think I should do? AMCAlmaron 21:58, June 23, 2012 (UTC) :Cool, thanks for your response. We might not need to use a scan of the Atlas maps; my original map's got all the terrain information from the Atlas (took several months of drawing and redrawing until it looked as close as I could get it...although I need to fix the Southern Barrier Mountains; they're not quite right). My intention was that this version (a vaguely pixelly one) could be easily edited and updated as new information was discovered. AMCAlmaron 04:22, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Column Templates broken This may be just a temporary bug, but here is a workaround that seems to work: Normally, you would use three templates to create multiple columns in an article for lists or what not, like this: *Col-begin **Add first column text here... *Col-2 **Add second column text here... *Col-end However, at this time, this method is not working. To get it to work, add another 'Col-2' template immediately after the 'Col-begin' template like this: *Col-begin *'Col-2' **Add first column text here... *Col-2 **Add second column text here... *Col-end This seems to get it to work. - Stephenaug 13:18, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Map Idea Had an idea a few days back to create small maps for each Hold page (and perhaps even for the Weyrs too) that would focus only on the locations and features of that Hold (since my old map was massively overcrowded). For an example, here's Keroon Hold - subject to change if I find new information. I toyed with putting "KEROON" on it next to a shield, but I figured it would be redundant if that was already on the page. Plus, it might need a key...your thoughts on this? AMCAlmaron 12:22, July 9, 2012 (UTC) *Sorry I didn't respond sooner... Good idea - I was thinking along the same lines. I think we should have small maps for the Holds and also for the Weyrs which shows the area that each Weyr protects. I like having a larger map for each major hold which shows boundaries (as best as we can tell...). Then the minor holds could be shown as they relate to the majors. - Stephenaug (talk) 00:49, July 11, 2012 (UTC) On "Would like to add more info through Sky Dragons " On 'Would like to add more info through Sky Dragons" I would but I'm finding hard to take what is written and add it the article, I can only work in small segments, blushing at my inability to communicate well with the written word, an learning disability in English, math and spelling.GinnyStar-STD MOT (talk) 22:08, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Eastern Ring Islands I tried my best to, explain the islands, I know there are images some of the island, but I'm unsure which books.GinnyStar-STD MOT (talk) 23:22, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Chio-Chio Yoritomo I left the page number in the Character List for Dragonsdawn, I add the infobox and Heading unsure if that all that is needed to take out the page number, also the UK Dragonsdawn has more people named then the US Dragonsdawn, I'm using Dragonriders' Dawn to work on the two booksGinnyStar-STD MOT (talk) 21:35, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Monaco Bay Stake Should we just add a #Redirect to Monaco Bay SeaHold and the Weyr?GinnyStar-STD MOT (talk) 21:22, February 17, 2013 (UTC) : or See also, Monaco Bay SeaHold and Weyr?GinnyStar-STD MOT (talk) 22:45, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Dolphins Table http://pern.wikia.com/wiki/Dart as an example I use the dragon template but some the coding isn't right, I can't tell what happen, blushing GinnyStar-STD MOT (talk) 22:45, February 24, 2013 (UTC)